1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a suturing apparatus adapted to join edges of tissue using a single-thread overcast stitching mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A suturing apparatus is known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,358 wherein a gripper rod is irrotatably, but axially displaceably, fastened in a swivel plate extending transversely to the gripper rod and to a needle shaft that is parallel to the gripper rod. The swivel plate is guided along a housing wall of the apparatus such that the gripper rod translates in an arcuate path when the swivel plate is pivoted by a radial arm of the needle shaft. The gripper rod can be axially displaced within the swivel plate by a helical gear supported for rotation about an axis perpendicular to the needle shaft and the gripper rod. The helical gear meshes with another helical gear affixed to the needle shaft and, by means of an eccentric cam pin, engages a radial fork at an end of the gripper rod located remote from a rocking gripper carried by the other end of gripper rod.